littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodshed Christmas
Bloodshed Christmas is a Christmas-themed short horror-thriller film directed by John Fitzpatrick and written by Lulu Alden. This is third and final installment in LittleLulu's Magnificent Horror Short Trilogy, and starring "scream queen" Olivia Sudworth with Scout-Taylor Compton, Ari Lehman, Barbara Crampton and Tyler Mane, released in Christmas Eve on December 25, 2018 on LittleLulu FalcoTalon Channel. Premise A high school student Audrey and her girlfriend Susan goes on their dating at desolate house to watching horror movies with group of high school coeds during Christmas party. Suddenly, she become too much frighten when the man (her ex-boyfriend) break into and starts murdering all party goers one-by-one. Synopsis On the day of Christmas, high school student Audrey has a night date with her girlfriend Susan at desolate house with a high school party coeds to watching some horror movies during Christmas. As the party goers drinks and watching scary movies, Audrey saw the shadow on the window and become scared. Susan told her that it is just imagine. As they keeping watching, Audrey scaredly goes to check out the place and... she saw Bobby (her ex-boyfriend who cut her relationship for unknown reason) and freak out. The girls coeds saw them and greets him to join their Christmas party. However, Corey apologize to Bobby because Audrey cheated him when she revealed to be lesbian. Angered at her for being with all girls, Bobby want to pay her for being dumbed with him. To their horror, Susan and the rest of party goers saw Bobby grab the machine gun from the bag and screams in fear as he start killing all party goers one-by-one. Upon watching Susan dies in her arms, Bobby explain that Audrey's abusive mother, Beth, was so furious because she don't want to be with her daughter for being lesbian. With a scaredly Corey's help, Bobby sexuality assaults Audrey while covering her mouth to prevent from screaming until they leaving her bleeding to death. When Beth comes to see Audrey has already raped by Bobby, she became frightened when she knew that her daughter would expose it to the police. Not wanted to call the police in order to keep herself quiet, Beth grabs her daughter by the neck and Audrey screams and begs her to stop as she forced her to swallow the poison, killing her immediately. When the police arrives too late to find all party goers (including Audrey and Susan) were all dead and arresting Bobby and Corey for the mass murder. Beth, pretended to be crying over her daughter's death, said that Bobby rape and kill Audrey for being lesbian. When the police leaves, Beth screams her heart out in furious anger over Audrey's bad attitude, saying "WORST...CHRISTMAS...EVEEEEERRRRRRRR!!!!" before the naughty Santa Claus's evil laugh is heard. Merry Christmas!! Cast *Olivia Sudworth as Audrey *Scout-Taylor Compton as Susan *Ari Lehman as Corey *Barbara Crampton as Beth, Audrey's abusive mother *Tyler Mane as Bobby, Audrey's ex-boyfriend Additionally, Jessica Cameron, Heather Dorff, Erin-Marie Hogan, Dominica Jones and Ginger Moorehouse respectively portray an unnamed party coeds victims of Bobby. Category:2018 films Category:English-language films Category:Horror-thriller films Category:Horror films Category:Thriller films Category:Short films Category:Christmas films Category:Scream Bloody Murder Productions films